1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a cooking appliance having a structure capable of efficiently cooling elements received in an electric element chamber.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, for cooking appliances, various products such as an oven and a microwave oven are known. The microwave oven is an appliance for cooking food using a magnetron alone or together with a heater. On the other hand, the oven is a cooking appliance designed to boil food using a dry heat by heating the food in a sealed chamber. In this case, electricity, gas, or the like is used as a heat source for supplying heat to the food.
In particular, electric ovens are favorable to consumers because they have a security against fire by virtue of no generation of flames, and exhibit a high thermal efficiency.
In conventional cooking appliances, a blowing fan is used to cool an electronic element chamber where a variety of electric or electronic elements are installed. In such conventional cooking appliances, however, there is a problem in that the electric element chamber cannot be efficiently cooled because a motor for driving the blowing fan is arranged in a flow path of blown air.
Furthermore, the blowing fan equipped in the conventional cooking appliances has a drawback of a degradation in energy efficiency because it directly sucks a flow of heated air present in a cooking chamber.
Meanwhile, in the case of a built-in type cooking appliance, generally, it is installed in a cabinet which is made of wood in most cases.
In this case, the cabinet may be heated during a procedure for outwardly discharging exhaust by the blowing fan because the exhaust, which is relatively hot, strikes a structure such as a door or exhaust duct of the cooking appliance, so that heat transfer occurs between the exhaust and the structure. As a result, there is a problem in that the cabinet may be distorted.